


dropped her promise

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Her skill lies with research; her husband having an interest in sewing and creating impressive pieces. Urbosa’s been given several as though her relationship with the kingdom needs work.
Relationships: Urbosa & Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	dropped her promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'Age of Calamity' or 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Giving a seamstress the task would have been better. Urbosa’s never been skilled in sewing, always pricking her finger or coming up with a wonky pattern even though she followed along. 

Zelda’s no better. Her skill lies with research; her husband having an interest in sewing and creating impressive pieces. Urbosa’s been given several as though her relationship with the kingdom needs work. Things between them are well enough that she's comfortable with Zelda examining her newest work.

“Better.” Her fingers run along even stitching. “Much better. I might have to commission something soon. I miss having a room from each region.”

Her visitations were rare prior to motherhood. Temperatures are unforgiving and Modulga has become brazen. Usually stationed near the skeleton, she's found them wandering closer. None seem interested in the bazaar or Gerudo Town’s people. Her warriors and Zelda’s knights have tempered them into a calmness.

Urbosa knows better than to believe it will last. Gerudo Desert rarely sits quietly for long. 

“I’ll exchange for something from you. Something to remember you during the long absence.”

“I’ll make an exchange.” Her smile could tame a Molduga. “I don’t plan on going anywhere, though.” 

Shame; her promise goes unfulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to receive bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
